


Silver

by Underlander413



Series: RWBY Soulmates [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And those are the kind of ideas you run with, But I had this idea while I was drinking milk, F/F, Heteronormativity, Someone's probably already done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underlander413/pseuds/Underlander413
Summary: Even in a world where everyone was born with one eye the same color as their soulmate's, Weiss never would have expected this.





	Silver

As soon as children were old enough to understand stories, they knew of the story of soulmates - everyone in the world was born with two different eye colors, their right eye bearing their own color, and their left bearing the color of their soulmate's right eye. One day, they would lock eyes with someone, only to see their own eye staring back, and that's when they would know who their soulmate was. It had been happening for so long, nobody even knew when it started, or even if it started at all. 

When Weiss Schnee was born with an ice blue right eye and a silver left eye, her father was ecstatic. Weiss was fated to be with a someone with silver eyes, which meant that there was a large chance that he would have silver eyed heirs. Personally, she didn't see the big deal. So what if her soulmate's eyes were silver? It was just a color. 

She was able to figure out what the big deal was when she was about ten, and her sister told her the legends of the silver-eyed warriors. 

Her father started searching for her soulmate almost obsessively when she was twelve, his logic being that, even as she was too young now, it was best to look for him as early as possible, because the earlier he started looking, the earlier he would find him, and it was best to find him early, as the earlier they found him, the earlier they could start making wedding arrangements once they were of appropriate age. 

_Wedding arrangements?_ Weiss thought one day, after overhearing a couple of servants talking about it. _I have to start planning a wedding as soon as I_ meet _him?_

When Weiss turned fifteen, her father started introducing her to every boy whose right eye was any shade of gray and whose left was any shade of blue at parties, hoping that perhaps he just wasn't seeing right and the boy was his daughter's soulmate. By the time she turned sixteen, he was introducing her to every boy at each party that hadn't found their soulmate, in case they were wearing color contacts for whatever reason. 

Honestly, Weiss found it desperate and embarrassing. 

When Weiss was accepted into Beacon, she was almost as happy as her father was when she was born with a silver right eye, as well as relieved that she would be able to escape all the soulmate searching, even if only temporarily. 

She was not nearly as happy when she's almost blown up by a girl in a red hood after landing at Beacon. 

She doesn't bother to look at the girl's face, not even when a third girl with black hair walks over with her dust vial. She opts to look at the newcomers face instead, noting two sharp eyes, the right one being yellow and the left being purple. 

She does avoids looking at the red-hooded girl-Ruby, she calls herself-the next few times they meet as well. According to a blonde haired girl, this Ruby girl was fifteen, which honestly surprised Weiss. _How did she manage to get into Beacon?_ She thought at one point, but quickly shrugged it off. Who cared about Ruby? It's not like _she_ had any reason to, seeing as she was absolutely sure she was going to become Pyrrha's partner and never have to talk to Ruby again. 

Until the next day, that is. 

She was running as soon as landed, rushing between trees, hoping that Pyrrha hadn't landed too far off. She heard a noise up ahead and ran faster. It _had_ to be Pyrrha, she had thought. It was _fated_ to be Pyrrha. But when found the source of the noise, she discovered this was not the case. 

As Weiss emerged from between two trees, a girl spun around to meet her gaze. But it wasn't Pyrrha. It was _her_ of all people. Ruby. 

Weiss was going to turn around, leave, and pretend that the conversation had never happened, but before she could, she felt a strange feeling in her left eye. When it faded, she was looking directly into Ruby's eyes. 

Ruby's _silver_ eyes. 

The younger girls eyes widened in realization. "You're-I'm-You're," she sputtered. 

Weiss wondered how she would explain this to her father. 

And, although she wouldn't admit it, a part of her-a very large part, in fact-was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part two, or even turn this into a series, if people like it enough.


End file.
